winners_longtermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcodolo
Marcodolo was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 1: Music of the Night. She also competed on Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel. Biography Kiki was inactive for the pre-jury phase of the game, and as such was used twice as a pawn against other inactive contestants. She first made an appearance during backwards week, in which she immediately made a name for herself by winning the Head of Household competition and casting the sole vote to evict Khia. She then sunk into the shadows once again and played a sneaky game, convincing Ellie that she was on her side. She ultimately fell victim to the triple eviction after Ryan broke a tied vote and saved Dante instead of her, but she returned to the house the next week when Evan B. and Jordan were expelled for inactivity. Kiki immediately won the power of veto and saved ally Angelina while taking out a major power in the house, Ryan. She then won the HOH competition in the final four, allowing her to force Angelina and Ellie to fight against one another and guarantee her spot in the final 3. Kiki won part 1 of the final HOH competition, but she ultimately lost in part 3 to Angelina. Due to the blood on her hands, Angelina brought her to the finale, where it appeared she would win until Ryan flipped his vote at the last minute, giving Angelina the win. Kiki returned for season 2, and returned to her lowkey early gameplay, though this time she appeared to every session from the very start. Kiki felt she had started to fall behind by Week 3, however, and she compensated by winning both Direct Flight competitions after winning the Week 2 power of veto competition. Having established herself as someone not to mess with, Kiki enjoyed relative safety throughout much of the early jury phase, until Khia, Freddy, and Evan began to target her allies. She was nominated against close ally, Glamor, during Khia's HOH, with Khia proving herself reluctant to nominate her based on a weak relationship between the two, as opposed to a poor one with Glamor and Neda. She was nominated again during the triple eviction, but she pulled off a win during the power of veto competition, saving herself and voting to save Cubs as the only potential ally she may have had left. After a failed attempt to flip Freddy against Evan and Khia, Freddy nominated her alongside Cubs in the final 5. Unfortunately, despite a highly convincing final plea to Khia and Evan, only Khia voted for her to stay, with Freddy breaking the tie and evicting her instead of Cubs. Kiki ultimately pulled a Topaz Brady at the finale, initially voting for Khia, but regretting her decision once Glamor brought up an incident in which Khia assisted another HouseGuest in a physical challenge. Based on Big Brother 6 (in which James helped Sarah during a competition), Big Brother Canada 1 (Topaz Brady's stray vote), and the fact that no explicit rules were broken in the process, Kiki was not permitted to switch her vote, Neda was permitted to keep her competition win, and Khia was permitted to keep her season win. Host Opinion Kiki's game was absolutely underrated. I was annoyed with her at first for not appearing to sessions, but Kiki's first appearance alone completely shifted my attitude towards her. She was a formidable competitor and an amazing manipulative player, it took a twist to evict her the first time and she didn't even get evicted after immediately returning to the game. Kiki was the first pick for Production's Favorite, but was ineligible to receive it since she made the final 2. I feel like Kiki didn't feel as free to speak her mind as she did in the previous season. She was incredibly popular in the last season and would've won Production's Favorite had she not reached the final 2. This time around, I feel as if she wasn't attempting to play both sides as strongly as she had during her first season, and as a result it felt more like a side vs. side season. Nonetheless, she was still incredibly entertaining, and when she spoke her mind, she made production laugh. As a result, she was the runner-up for Production's Favorite Player. Good luck in future endeavors, Kiki! Player History - Big Brother 1: Music of the Night Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 2: Summer of Travel Competition History Voting History Trivia * Kiki holds the record for most Direct Flight wins with 2 ** She rreached second place in a third competition, nearly achieving a win ratio of 3:2 * Kiki has the highest average placement of any veteran with 3.5 (2nd in season 1 and 5th in season 2) * Kiki is the only HouseGuest to be evicted and reach the finale in a season * Kiki is tied with Cubs_rule37 for most nomination survivals with 5 ** Kiki survived 4 eviction nights, tying the record with Cubs as well * Kiki was the last HouseGuest to be nominated during season 2